Tissue culture growth of cornea stroma and endothelium in such diseases as granular, macular and lattice dystrophies of the cornea, keratoconus and Hurler and Marquio syndromes will be studied. Skin and conjunctival biopsies from affected patients and family members will also be used for comparative studies. Biochemical studies will include collagen and glycosaminoglycan synthesis, lysosomal enzyme activities and amyloid analysis (lattice dystrophy). We hope to identify specific biochemical abnormalities associated with the diseases listed above. We further hope to discover any underlying systemic metabolic disease associated with the corneal dystrophies or keratoconus. The potential for skin biopsy diagnosis to predict future corneal disease is a distant but possible extention of the present proposal.